cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
THEA Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded THEA (Theatre) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the School of Acting and Theatre within the Faculty of Fine Arts. 100-level courses THEA 101 - An Introduction to Theatre THEA 102 - Theatre Appreciation: From Page to Stage THEA 105 - An Introduction to Stagecraft and Technical Practice THEA 111 - Introduction to the History and Language of the Theatre: I THEA 112 - Introduction to the History and Language of the Theatre: II THEA 120 - Introduction to the Art of Acting THEA 122 - The Acting Experience THEA 132 - Exploring Theatre Through Dramatic Process THEA 150 - Public Speaking 200-level courses THEA 205 - An Introduction to Production and Management Areas of the Theatre THEA 210 - Theatre From French Classicism to the End of the 19th Century THEA 211 - Modern Theatre THEA 218 - Acting: I (for Theatre Students Who Are Non-Acting Specialists) THEA 219 - Acting: II (for Theatre Students Who Are Non-Acting Specialists) THEA 221 - Acting: I THEA 222 - Acting: II THEA 223 - Introduction to Voice THEA 225 - Introduction to Stage Movement THEA 229 - Theatre Performance THEA 235 - Introduction to Applied Theatre THEA 251 - Introduction to Design: I THEA 252 - Introduction to Design: II THEA 261 - Introduction to Costume Design THEA 280 - Acting and Song THEA 299 - Theatre Laboratory 300-level courses THEA 305 - Advanced Production and Management THEA 309A - History of Opera to the Late Nineteenth Century THEA 309B - Modern Opera THEA 310 - Seminar in Theatre History: I THEA 311 - Seminar in Theatre History: II THEA 312 - Introduction to the History of Japanese Theatre THEA 313 - Seminar in Japanese Theatre and Drama: From 1500 to the Present Day THEA 314 - Studies in Theatre of the Ancient World THEA 315 - Studies in Medieval Theatre THEA 316 - Studies in Baroque, Rococo and Neoclassical Theatre THEA 317 - Studies in 19th Century Theatre THEA 318 - Studies in 20th Century Theatre THEA 319 - Studies in Renaissance Theatre THEA 321 - Acting: III THEA 322 - Acting: IV THEA 323 - Speech in the Theatre: I THEA 324 - Speech in the Theatre: II THEA 325 - Stage Movement: I THEA 326 - Stage Movement: II THEA 327 - The Art of Movement THEA 328 - The Theatre of Indonesia THEA 329 - Theatre Performance THEA 331 - Directing I THEA 332 - Directing II THEA 335 - Applied Theatre: I THEA 348 - Lighting For the Theatre: I THEA 349 - Lighting For the Theatre: II THEA 351 - Introduction to Scenic Design THEA 352 - Scenic Design THEA 353 - Assisting the Scenic Designer THEA 354 - Assisting the Lighting Designer THEA 355 - Design Aesthetics: I THEA 356 - Design Aesthetics: II THEA 361 - Costume Design THEA 362 - Costume History: I THEA 363 - Costume History: II THEA 365 - Assisting the Costume Designer THEA 379 - Musical Theatre Workshop: Singing THEA 390 - Directed Studies in Theatre History THEA 391 - Directed Studies in the History of Drama THEA 392 - Directed Studies in Theories of Acting THEA 393 - Directed Studies in Theories of Directing THEA 394 - Directed Studies in Applied Theatre THEA 395 - Directed Studies in Production and/or Management THEA 396 - Directed Studies in Scene Design THEA 397 - Directed Studies in Costume Design THEA 398 - Directed Studies in Lighting Design THEA 399 - Theatre Laboratory 400-level courses THEA 405 - Specialized Studies in Production and Management THEA 410 - Seminar in Theatre History: III THEA 411 - Seminar in Theatre History: IV THEA 414 - Studies in Canadian Theatre and Drama THEA 421 - Acting: V THEA 422 - Acting: VI THEA 423 - Speech in the Theatre: III THEA 424 - Speech in the Theatre: IV THEA 425 - Stage Movement: III THEA 426 - Stage Movement: IV THEA 429 - Theatre Performance THEA 431 - Directing: III THEA 432 - Directing: IV THEA 433 - Directing for Production THEA 435 - Applied Theatre: II THEA 453 - Scenic Design For Production THEA 454 - Lighting Design for Production THEA 464 - Special Pursuits in Costume Design THEA 465 - Costume Design for Production THEA 490 - Graduating Project THEA 499 - Theatre Laboratory 500-level courses THEA 500 - Methods and Materials of Theatre Research THEA 501 - Seminar in History and Criticism of Tragedy THEA 502 - Seminar in History and Criticism of Comedy THEA 503 - Seminar in European Theatre History THEA 504 - Seminar in North American Theatre History THEA 505 - Seminar in Theatrical Styles THEA 508 - Scene Design THEA 509 - Lighting Design THEA 510 - Costume Design THEA 511 - Production THEA 512 - Directing THEA 513 - Seminar in Theatre Aesthetics THEA 514 - Seminar in Design THEA 515 - Seminar in Directing THEA 516 - Seminar in Theatre History THEA 520 - Advanced Problems in Scene Design THEA 521 - Advanced Problems in Lighting Design THEA 522 - Advanced Problems in Costume Design THEA 523 - Advanced Problems in Directing THEA 524 - MFA Practicum THEA 590 - Directed Studies THEA 598 - MA Essay THEA 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses THEA 690 - Directed Studies THEA 695 - Comprehensive Examination THEA 697 - Dissertation Proposal/Candidacy Exam THEA 699 - PhD Dissertation